


Моё имя на твоей коже

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Myflamingsword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, angst with happy ending, idiots to lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myflamingsword/pseuds/Myflamingsword
Summary: Спенсеру осточертели рубашки с длинными рукавами и свитера, но еще больше он устал скрывать от соулмейта свою метку. Поговорить кажется ему безумной и безумно правильной идеей.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Моё имя на твоей коже

Спенсер Рид носит нелепые рубашки и безразмерные свитера из секонд-хендов. У него есть коллекция жилеток и галстуков под любое настроение. Иногда его рубашки могут говорить, как ни странно, даже красноречивее, чем он сам. А еще у него в шкафу есть стопка разноцветных футболок и поло, спрятанная до поры отпусков и отъезда к маме в Вегас. Спенсер не стесняется своего телосложения, что бы там ни думали его коллеги. Да, он худой, высокий, длиннорукий и длинноногий. Но он научился любить каждую клеточку своего тела. Ну, почти. Сложно любить, когда судьба играет с тобой злую шутку. Сложно, когда на предплечье чернеет имя начальника. Сложно даже работать, когда Спенсер своими глазами видит метку Аарона Хотчнера — Хейли. Хейли, не Спенсер.

Спенсер не лезет к Хотчу после похорон, потому что не имеет права. Заявляться к нему, тряся своей меткой, — это кощунство, думает Рид, вновь глубже запихивая свои чувства. Чувства, которые совсем не связаны с меткой, которые просто есть, потому что Хотч это Хотч, а Спенсер — просто Спенсер.

У Рида в дорожной сумке всегда есть пижама с длинными рукавами, бинт, если с пижамой что-то случится, и даже профессиональный грим телесного цвета, если что-то случится с бинтами. Рид… предусмотрителен, скрытен. Он никогда не пользуется общими душевыми в Бюро, отмахивается от всех вопросов Моргана и Гарсии. Призрачную надежду на отношения он вырывает с корнем, наблюдая за Хотчем день ото дня после смерти Хейли.

Всё начинает меняться внезапно, Спенсер даже не знает, где именно он допустил ошибку. Всё чаще он заселяется в один номер с Хотчем, всё чаще замечает, как тот приносит ему кофе, если приходится задержаться за очередным отчетом. Спенсер сам приходит к выводу, что ему приятней остаться в отделе допоздна, хоть на всю ночь, наедине с Аароном, чем в своей квартире с задернутыми шторами и пустым холодильником.

Рид думает, что тронулся умом окончательно и бесповоротно, когда насчитывает за день сто семнадцать ненавязчивых прикосновений от Хотча и шесть принесенных чашек эспрессо от него же.

Спенсер хочет думать, что Аарон с ним флиртует, но Бет… Бет просто есть. Она просто катается с Хотчем по утрам на велосипеде, она ходит с ним на свидания, она, а не Спенсер. И он не знает, как долго он будет прятаться от себя самого и своего соулмейта. Но всё, что Спенсер делает, — это глубже зарывается в свитера и прячется от взгляда Аарона за внушительными кипами отчетов на столе.

Вопреки давней привычке передавать отчеты боссу через Моргана, Рид идет к Хотчу сам. В отделе уже тихо, за столами только их команда и Андерсон. Спенсер считает секунды между его стуком и приглушенным ответом Хотча. Как-то получается, что они не обмениваются ни словом. Спенсер не знает, что им двигает, когда он останавливается перед дверью, не решаясь выйти.

— Как Бет? — свой-чужой голос застывает в вязком желе между ними.

— Хочешь обсудить мою личную жизнь? — Спенсеру кажется, что Аарон ждал этот разговор.

— Просто интересуюсь.

— Просто присядь.

Спенсер неуклюжий, это не секрет, но в кресло он опускается, на удивление, грациозно.

— Просто интересуешься? — Хотч складывает руки на столе в замок и вопросительно выгибает бровь. В глазах у него пляшут не то смешинки, не то черти.

В самых уголках губ Рида прячется улыбка. Он думает, что он летит куда-то в неизбежную пропасть неизвестности на магазинной тележке, но тормоза — который нет — уже отказали, а на бешеной скорости не выпрыгнуть. Хотя Рид назвал бы это не тележкой, а гробом на колесиках.

— Честно говоря, — Рид начинает закатывать рукава рубашки, — хотел задать довольно личный вопрос. Можно?

Хотч благосклонно кивает, с интересом впиваясь глазами в наполовину скрытую метку Рида.

— Имя Хейли стерлось или сменилось? — вот так просто, в лоб, без плясок вокруг да около.

— Сменилось, — Спенсер для себя решает, что в глазах Аарона определенно пляшут черти.

Он даёт себе секунду на вдох, секунду, чтобы окончательно решиться.

— То, что написано на твоей руке похоже на «Спенсер»?

Улыбка Хотча служит ему хорошим ответом.


End file.
